The Reason
by Phoenix Moon17
Summary: There was always a reason as to why she disliked him so much. Everyone knew that, but the reason wasn't what anyone expected. What was the reason? Sorry that the summary's short! ONESHOT!


_**THE REASON**_

**A/N: Hiya! This is my first PJO fanfic! Not first fanfic, but rather first one I wrote about PJO. For those of you who are reading LPRM, I'm sorry but I'm putting it on hiatus for editing purposes. I will probably update in... late March or early April? I don't really know since I don't know how long editing the chapters will take me...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO!**

**Anyway moving on to this story! I hope you like it!**

* * *

There was always a reason as to why she disliked him so much. Everyone knew that, but the reason wasn't what everyone expected. What was the reason? It started with her and a man. Yes, she of all females, was with a man. She was only hunting with him though. The man's name? Orion.

It started simple. Just her and Orion hunting. He thought it was more. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. One thing for sure that the mortals had gotten wrong, was that she would've broken her vow to be with Orion. Before he showed his true colors, she was fond of him.

She cried when he died, and then put him up in the stars to be remembered. That was before he showed his true colors though. After she found out, she was enraged, more so at him than Orion. After all, he didn't have to do what he did, they could've just talked to him about it. Alas, it was too late, centuries too late. There was nothing she could do about it. Except maybe... forgive him? She kept doing her duties driving the moon.

_I will think about it later,_ she thought to herself as she left her brother to do his turn and went back to the Hunters.

* * *

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

She wasn't able to sleep. She tossed and turned and tried it the mortal way (counting sheep), but she just couldn't sleep. She just stared at the ceiling of the tent. _That's it! I'm going to go and talk to him,_ she thought. She got up and walked outside. _Apollo!_ she called, mentally.

_What? _he thought back.

_Can you meet me on Olympus?_

_Why?_

_I want to talk to you._

With that, she flashed to Olympus, or to be more exact, the throne room. Seconds after she did, Apollo flashed in looking like his usually cheery self.

"What's this about lil' sis?" he asked cheerfully. She tried to not snap at him and slap him for calling her "lil' sis". She took deep and steady breaths and calmly asked, "Remember what happened with Orion?"

Apollo's face suddenly darkened. His grin turned into a scowl and his normally sky blue eyes darkened to a stormy blue. His posture went from relaxed to tensed. "What about that two-faced bastard?" he asked stiffly. She sighed, Apollo always hated him. She did too after she learned more about Orion.

"Look I'm sorry for snapping at you and being angry with you, centuries ago. I now know that you were only watching out for me. So... I'm sorry," she apologized. Apollo's face brightened and he gave her a genuine smile, opposed to his usual cocky, cheery grin.

"Apology accepted," he replied softly. He took a step towards her, then he engulfed her in a hug. Usually she would've shoved him and then would've proceeded to slap him, but she allowed him this one time. For the sake of her forgiving him. Then he let her go.

"Mother would've been happy that we finally made up," she whispered, sadly. Their mother, Leto, passed away centuries ago. Three centuries after she started to dislike her brother, after Orion. Apollo nodded sadly and bowed his head. And they both stood in silence for a few minutes in respect of their mother. Then Apollo raised his head and asked, "Do you want to go hunting with me, Artemis? Just like old times?"

She grinned at him and nodded. "Just like old times," she repeated.

"Our favorite place right?"

"Of course where else?"

"Race you there sis?" he asked playfully. For once she didn't feel anger when he called her "sis". Instead she felt... happiness.

"Sure, but you know I'll beat you!" she called teasingly, already flashing to the location of their favorite hunting spot. Apollo laughed and flashed quickly to the same place.

The throne room was silent once more, but the twins of Zeus and Leto never realized someone was watching them. Hestia smiled softly from her place by the hearth. She had just been tending to her hearth as usual when Artemis, then Apollo flashed in. She had thought the two Divine Archers were going to talk to her, but they didn't seem to notice her. So she watched as the centuries old argument between Artemis and Apollo end.

_Our family is slowing coming back together,_ she thought happily, still tending the flames in her hearth.

_**END**_

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are like little pieces of heaven. I would greatly appreciate if you would send some. Flames will be given to Hestia. Hope you liked it! Phoenix Moon17 out!**

_**PM (Phoenix Moon17)**_


End file.
